Common Tongue
The common tongue was the main language of the ancient world. All copyrights reserved by Fabian Primera, 1999, 2014. History Thought to have been the universal language of the ancient world, the common tongue has fallen out of use or evolved into other languages. During the second age of the earth it is mostly used as a bridge language for learned indviduals who do not speak the same primary language. Grammar It should be noted that not all nouns in English are considered nouns in the common tongue. Prefixes M-: Is a an optfix used only as a prefix between two nouns and implies "of". For example, "efre m'esus" means "fire of god". V-: Is a prefix indicating many. For example, "vaels" would translate as "many hopes". Av-: Is a prefix indicating many. However, it also comminicates the idea "of". For example, "avaels" would translate as "of many hopes". It should be also be noted that the m- and v- prefixes cannot be combied into mv- to communicate "of many". Suffixes -ya: Is the suffix turning a noun or verb into a descriptive noun. It is similar to -er in English, as in dancer and shielder. -sa: is a suffix indicating last, or final. For example, efresa ''would translate as "last flame". -fo: Is the suffix for turning a noun into an adjective. It means "in what manner". As heaven can be turned into heavenly, or beautiful can be turned into beautifully. -s: Denotes plurality. -i: Denotes plurality for words that already end with an s. Optfixes An optfix is a special type of affix which is not mandatory. An optfix can be used as a prefix, suffix or infix. During the ancient world, a wide varierty of individuals spoke the common tongue and for many it was not their native language. Optfixes grew organically and became so widespread that their use or lack of use was no impediment to speakers. Optfixes are the intellectual property of Fabian Primera, all rights reserved, 2014. Numbers 1: Ij 2: Ua 3: Nre 4: Fere 5: Vin 6: Sri 7: Seye 8: Eg 9: Nih 10: Sen 11: Ijir 12: Ijnua 13: Ijnren Words in the Common tongue Battle: Atila'' Bear: Okov Big: Ben Black: Kor Blade: Nen Blue: Aul '' Brother: ''Don City: Tel Dark: Goth Eagle: Avri Father: Api Feather: Alyn Field:'' Ruem'' Fire: Efre God: Esus Green: Esam Heaven': 'Sio Heavenly: Siofo Hope: Ael I: Eo Justice: Iustus King: Rion Lady: Lin Life: Vir Light: Ith Lightning:'' Ithrim'' Lord: Lon Many: V- Message: Emayel Metal: nium Mine: Man Mother: Ami Mountain: Kar New: Nia North: Hov Of: M- Plain:'' Ruen '' (this plain indicates area) Queen: Riel Red: Kai Rock: Ul Rune: Habi Sea: Aes Shadow: Ash Sharp: Rim Shield: Eska Ship: Aswa Sister: Dris Stone: Kiul Sun:'' Heo'' Swan: Vas The: Tal Tool: Tek Tree: Shala True:'' Hal'' Veil: Shya Wall: Bara Water: Aos West: Wist White: Imri Wind: ilo Winter: Yoth Wolf: Roi World: Eom Yellow: Yis Infinitive form of Verbs To Live: Virir To Message: Emayel